This invention relates to a ground cover suitable for persons to sit on or lie on the ground. This cover is particularly suitable for use on the beach where persons are swimming in the water and then returning to sit or lie on the ground cover.
The types of ocean front properties vary widely from broad sandy beaches to small pebbles and even to large rocks. Ground covers used for these types of beaches vary widely and the most common is the standard "beach towel" which is merely a large terry cloth towel large enough for persons to sit or lie on and avoid direct contact with the sand or pebbles or rock of the beach. If the beach surface is sand, the terry cloth quickly becomes wet and when a person sits on it, the sand or soil beneath the terry cloth becomes adhered to the back. This soils the cloth or at least causes substantial discomfort to any person lying on the towel after it has become wet and soiled. Further, terry cloth provides insufficient protection and comfort when the beach is composed of small pebbles or stones. Terry cloth, particularly when it is wet does not provide a comfortable cover for the ground. Terry cloth is even less suitable if the beach is composed of large rocks.
On the other hand, a nonporous cover such as vinyl plastic, plasticized to make it flexible is again not suitable. Plasticized polyvinyl chloride, even reinforced with fabric, provides no "breathing" and tends to trap moisture both above and below the layer. On a warm day, the person lying on a nonbreathing surface will suffer great discomfort due to the accumulation of moisture and heat between the body and the plastic surface. Further, moisture will accumulate on the bottom surface of the plastic surface giving it a cold and "clammy" feeling. Even multiple ply constructions using a moisture trapping surface such as the plasticized polyvinyl chloride film suffers from the same difficulties, even if it is fixed to a porous fabric ply. While vinyl film provides protection in colder whether, it is not "comfortable" to the touch and becomes uncomfortable again, during use, due to entrapment of moisture. Vinyl film, even when it is reinforced with fabric, is easily punctured and torn by sharp objects found on the ocean beaches and is particularly not suitable for rocky surfaces.
An additional difficulty on beaches is that the breeze or wind tends to lift the corners of the cover causing items resting on the cover to be lost. The breeze tends to overturn the cover bringing the top surface in contact with the ground, causing it to pick up sand or dirt to the great discomfort of the user. Prior devices have used pegs to hold down the corners, but these are extremely dangerous to persons stepping on or tripping over these pegs.
Pockets have been provided in beach towels to hide the persons belongings while the owner is swimming or away from the cover. These covers have utilized openings where the pocket opens below the towel into a hole beneath the towel. This is uncomfortable and not practical in most locations.
The above needs have not been satisfied by the covers in the prior art and none of the present covers satisfy the objects listed herein below.